Si Seulement Tous Ça N'était Qu'un Cauchemar
by Mikiido
Summary: J'aurais du rester avec elle, lui dire que je l'aime, que je veux me marier, que je veux enfants avec elle. Si seulement cet homme n'avait pas fait un carnage. Si seulement cet homme n'avait pointé cette arme sur moi. Si seulement cet homme n'avait pas tiré... N'oublie pas Calliope, je t'aime...
1. Chapter 1

_**Si seulement tous ça n'était qu'un cauchemar...**_

_**Point de vue Arizona :**_

_" Pour beaucoup de gens, l'hopital est un endroit effrayant, un endroit hostile, un endroit où les malheures se produisent, la plus part des gens préfèreraient l'église ou l'école, ou la maison. _

_Mais moi, j'ai grandis ici, pendant que ma mère faisait ses visites, j'ai appris à lire dans la salle au dessus des blocs, je joueais à la morgue, je faisais des coloriages sur de vieux dossiers des urgence._

_L'Hopital était mon église, mon école, ma maison._

_L'Hopital était mon lieux sûre. Mon sanctuaire._

_J'adore cet endroit. Correction, j'adorais cet endroit... "_

Un tueur est dans l'hôpital.

Un tueur.

Un homme en possession d'une arme à feu.

Un homme qui pourrait vous tuer en une fraction de seconde.

Un homme qui ce croit en droit de choisir si vous devez vivre, ou mourir.

Je regarde ma Calliope, elle essaye de paraître rassurée, indifférente à la situation actuelle. Et pourtant, je peux déceler de la peur dans ses yeux, de la peur que tous le monde ressent dans cette pièce. Je regarde la petite fille sur le lit d'hôpital, elle n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Elle a mal. Il faut que j'agisse, que j'aille chercher du matériels stériles pour la soigner.

Mais j'ai comme une mauvais pressentiment. J'attrape doucement la main de Callie et l'entraîne en dehors de la salle, je la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse doucement. Sa langue quémande l'accès à ma bouche, j'entrouve donc mes lèvres, sa langue vient à la rencontre de la mienne. Le baiser est doux, sensuel. Tout comme je les aimes. Je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux.

Je me détache de ma douce quand j'entend le gémissement de la fillette venant de la pièce d'auscultation, je place mes mains autour du visage de Calliope.

- Je vais aller chercher du matériels pour soigner Rudy. Pendant ce temps, j'aimerais que tu t'occupe d'elle, que tu l'as rassure, d'accord ?

- Oui, pas de soucis.

Elle me fait un mince sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne nous arrivera rien. Je serais toujours là pour toi, je t'aime.

Je dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres pour prouver mes paroles puis nous partons chacune de notre côtés.

_Si jamais su, je serais rester dans la salle, avec Callie..._

Je tourne au bout du couloir, un vent frais me caresse le visage, un bruit de porte se fait entendre, mon sang se glace. Je garde mon sérieux pour apporter au plus rapidement des soins à Rudy. Malheureusement, je ne pu accomplir cette action.  
Un métal froid est en contact avec mon dos.  
Je reste de marbre. Mon sang pulse sous mes tempes. Mes yeux s'embuent de larmes.  
Je sens une main attraper mon bras et me retourne violemment.

Je suis face au tueur.

Face à cet arme qui va probablement me tuer.

Face à la fin de ma vie.

Face à la fin de ma relation avec Callie.

Face à... La mort...

Je panique, ma respiration devient saccadée.

- Vous êtes chirurgien ? Sa voix est dure, sûre d'elle.

Mais au fond de ses yeux, je perçois l'hésitation, la peur, le regret.

Regrette t-il tous ses meurtres ?

Regrette t-il d'avoir ôté la vie à des innocents ?

A t-il sa sur la conscience ?

Le métal fait précision sur mon ventre.

Que se passera t-il si je ne répond pas ?

J'entend le " clic clic ", signifiant qu'en une pression du doigt, il peut me tuer.

Je comprend rapidement que si je répond pas, il me tuera. Il suffit que je réponde, et ensuite il partira !

- Je... Je suis chirurgien...

Ses sourcils se froncent. Ma réponse ne lui convient pas... Je vois son doigt appuyer doucement sur la gâchette.

Pam.

La douleur est fulgurante.

Affreuse.

Intolérable.

Pam.

La douleur du deuxième coup est tellement douloureuse que je m'écroule parterre.

Je le vois s'approcher de la salle ou se trouve Callie. Non !

Je veux crier, crier ma douleur, crier le danger qui s'approche, mais aucun son ne sors de ma bouche. Mes yeux se fixent sur le plafond. Ma respiration est rapide. Si seulement j'étais restée avec ma Calliope...


	2. Chapter 2

_****_Gabriel McGregor : Ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir, merci (:

Tifus : Voici la suite ! ^^

* * *

_****__**Point de vue Callie :**_

_" La Vie est faite de Choix. Oui ou Non. Continuer ou Abandonner. Se Relever ou Rester à terre. Certains choix compte plus que d'autres. Aimer ou Haïr. Etre un Héro ou un Lâche. Ce Battre ou se Rendre. Vivre... Ou Mourir... Mais la Décision nous appartient Rarement... "_

Le seul bruit qui résonne est celui de l'arme qui s'est enclenchée.

Deux fois.

Il y a tiré sur ma Arizona. J'ai envie de courir, de lui arracher son arme et de lui tirer dessus. J'entend ses pas s'approcher de la salle, je fais signe à tous le monde de se cacher. Je dis à Rudy de rester sans bouger. Je me cache derrière un meuble qui est contre le mur. J'entend la respiration de cet homme. Je sens mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il reste quelques minutes, observant minutieusement la pièce, cherchant un quelconque êtres humains à qui il pourrait ôter la vie sans aucuns srupules. Les minutes semblent devenir des heures, des jours... Une éternité...

Puis, j'entend ses pas, il s'éloigne, un bruit de porte, il descend l'escalier puis, plus rien. Je me lève rapidement, et cours en direction d'Arizona.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent à la vue de ma moitié, allongée au sol, gisant dans son propre sang.

Je me met rapidement à côté d'elle, mes larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Une balle s'est logé dans son poumon, l'autre près de son coeur.

Elle respire difficilement, je me relève rapidement, pars dans la salle ou il y a du matériels médical et prendre de l'oxygène. Je reviens vite auprès de ma Arizona, je dépose doucement le masque à Oxygène sur sa bouche puis enclenche la bouteille. Ses yeux s'encrent dans les miens. Je peux y lire toute la douleur, la tristesse, la peur. Je prend sa main dans la mienne et caresse sa joue de mon autre main.

Elle prend difficilement sa respiration.

- Callie... Je... Je t'... Aime...

Elle se met à tousser, le masque devient rouge à quelques endroits. Ma main caresse ses cheveux. Les larmes se font plus abondantes sur mes joues. Doucement, je passe mes mains autour sa taille, puis je la soulève avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Je m'asseois parterre et m'appuie contre le mur. J'aide Arizona à s'allonger puis à poser sa tête sur mes genoux. Je dépose ma veste sur son torse et lui caresse les cheveux. Je vois ses yeux commencer à ce fermer doucement.

- Arizona, je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas... Je... J'ai...

Ma voix se casse, les larmes coulent. Ses yeux se réouvre avec difficultés, elle attrape ma main et la serre faiblement.

- Je suis là... Callie...

Je la regarde, mes yeux sont remplient de larmes. Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Elle représente tous pour moi ! Alors pourquoi me l'enlève t'on ?! POURQUOI ?!  
C'est ma femme, mon amour, mon ange, mon coeur, ma belle amoureuse, ma raison d'être et de vivre, la prunelle de mes yeux...  
Tous les moments qu'on à partager ensemble sont encore présent dans mon esprit.  
Notre rencontre dans les toilettes du bar.  
Quand elle à rencontrée mon père.  
Quand Gorge s'est engagé dans l'armé et qu'elle m'a expliqué pour son frère.  
Ses baisers, les nuits torrides qu'on à passées.  
Quand elle m'a dit... Je t'aime, pour la première fois...  
Je ne veux pas que ces moments s'arrêtent !  
Ma main caresse nerveusement ses cheveux.  
Je vois sa main retirer difficilement le masque à oxygène.

- Callie, je... T'aime de tous mon coeur... Et... Elle reprend douloureusement sa respiration. Et je veux que... Tu sois heureuse... Que tu ai des enfants... Une femme ou un mari... Elle se tait quelques minutes, cherchant ses mots. Tu es l'amour de ma vie... Et je ne veux pas te... Te quitter... Mais...

Elle ne peut terminer sa phrase car elle éclate en sanglots. Je la relève doucement et la prend dans mes bras, puis dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, essayant de faire passer tous l'amour que j'ai pour elle... Comme un baiser... D'adieu...

Soudainement, elle se décolle de moi, ses yeux sont fermés, son corps se laisse aller...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Point de vue Calliope : **_

_Elle ne peut terminer sa phrase car elle éclate en sanglots. Je la relève doucement et la prend dans mes bras, puis dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, essayant de faire passer tous l'amour que j'ai pour elle... Comme un baiser... D'adieu..._

_Soudainement, elle se décolle de moi, ses yeux sont fermés, son corps se laisse aller._

Je comprend vite ce qu'il lui arrive...  
Je la dépose doucement au sol, son corps est sans vie...  
Un hurlement de désespoir sort de ma bouche.  
Un hurlement qui doit s'entendre de loin... Je m'en fiche si le tueur revient ! Qu'il vienne me tuer !Mon coeur semble ce briser en milliers de morceaux, ma tête tourne, mes respiration est rapide.  
Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, mon corps entier tremble et est parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables.  
Des mots sortent de ma bouche. Un mot. Un prénom. Celui de ma douce. Arizona.  
Je me couche à côté d'elle, me blotissant contre ma femme, espérant que ce ne sois qu'un cauchemar...  
Qu'elle ouvre les yeux, qu'elle me fasse son sourire magique et qu'elle me dise que c'est une blague...

_**Une semaine plus tard :**_

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis... L'accident...  
Je ne suis plus qu'une âme prisonnière dans ce bas monde, loin de _celle_ que j'aime.  
Je ne peux me résoudre à faire ce... Qu'_elle_... M'a dit, être heureuse, avoir des enfants...  
Son absence est affreuse, inacceptable, intolérable, douloureuse...  
Je m'asseois sur le canapé, j'attrape la bouteille de vodka et en bois.  
Je regarde ensuite les six petits flacons alignés.  
Je sors quelques petits médicaments de chacun des flacons, et les alignes aussi.  
Je relis une dernière fois la lettre que j'ai écrite... Elle me convient, je la dépose au bout de la table.  
Je prend ensuite quelques médicaments dans ma bouche et les avale grâce à la vodka.  
Je recommence encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les flacons soit vide...  
Je commence à ressentir les effets d'autant de substance chimiques...  
Ma tête tourne, j'ai envie de vomir, j'ai mal à la tête et au ventre...  
Et pourtant, une silhouette apparaît devant moi. Blonde. Des yeux bleu azur. Un super sourire. Arizona.  
Je veux m'approcher d'elle, mais malheureusement, je ne peux le faire.  
Mon coeur bat vite, trop vite...  
Je m'écroule à terre et me laisse entraîner vers l'au de-là...

.

.

.

_" Mark,_

_Je suis désolée de t'abandonner._  
_Mais je ne regrette pas mon geste._  
_Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde où Arizona n'y est pas._  
_Elle représentait tous pour moi, ma raison d'être, ma raison de vivre..._  
_Grâce à elle, j'ai connue le bonheur, grâce à sa joie de vivre, à son sourire..._  
_Je t'en supplie, ne m'en veux pas, essaye juste de me comprendre..._  
_Tu es et tu restera mon meilleur ami, " mon sexfriend ", comme tu disais._  
_Promet moi que tu profitera de la vie, que tu sera heureux, que tu te marira avec Lexie, que tu auras des enfants..._  
_Je vais à présent rejoindre ma belle amoureuse..._  
_Je t'aime de tous mon coeur._

_Calliope. "_

* * *

J'espère que mon histoire vous aura plu et que vous avez passez un bon moment à la lire ! :D

Laisser moi un petit commentaire.

J'ai trouvée que j'expliquais pas assez les sentiments, que c'était pas assez triste...

Avec vous eu la larme à l'oeil ? ^^

Mikii'


End file.
